ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Fanon Ninjago Seasons
This is a list of Ninjago Fanon seasons '''created by the users of this wiki. Most begin starting with "Season 10..." They all take place in separate parallel universes in The Ninjago Multiverse. '''Feel free to add your own! Ninjago Earth-30 (G Frost and Redninja2.0) Description This series takes place in Earth-30, a world where Garmadon is redeemed once again in the Hunted finale. It also expands many years after the first three seasons as a beta series. First Realm Arc Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The ninja battle the Sons of Garmadon for the Oni Masks to prevent Garmadon's Resurrection, however fail and find the S.O.G.'s identity as the Bizarro Ninja. * Main antagonist: "Mr. E" Bizarro Lloyd * Villainous faction: Sons of Garmadon - Bizarro Ninja * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 ''Season 9: Herders (coming soon) The ninja are trapped in the First Realm with a young Wu, and find that the Oni have left the realm long ago, and the terrible Dragon Keepers have taken over. *'Main antagonist: Zozuk *'''Villainous faction: Dragon Keepers *'Focus Ninja:' Wu *'Episodes:' 10 Civil War Trilogy [[Season 10: Civil War|''Season 10: Civil War]] The Ninja split up over a quarrel with Garmadon's imprisonment, and the team is disbanded. It is later revealed that this was all orchestrated by Nadakhan, who is out to get revenge on Jay. * '''Main antagonist:' Nadakhan * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Jay and Nya * Episodes: 10 [[Season 11: Starfarer|''Season 11: Starfarer]] The Ninja team up again to fight an alien race known as the Scavengers, who plan on using Zane's heart to destroy Ninjago. The end of the season results in Zane's death after he sacrifices his heart to save the planet. * '''Main antagonist:' Captain Zelok * Villainous faction: Scavenger Aliens * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 10 [[Season 12: Fire 'N Ice|''Season 12: Fire 'N Ice]] The Ninja reunite once and for all to end the war between Ice Samurai and Fire People and prevent Zane's resurrection. * '''Main antagonists:' Emperor Ghiaccobo and King Caldera * Villainous factions: Ice Samurai and Fuocasonne * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 6 Sequel Seasons [[Season 13: Battle Tendency|''Season 13: Battle Tendency]]' (coming soon)' The Ninja discover special abilities called Stands after visiting an ancient ruin, and discover that there are more people out there just like them who have worse intentions. * '''Main Antagonist: '''TBA * '''Villainous faction:' Enemy Stand Users * Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: TBA Beta Ninja Season 16: Revenge of Time It takes place 28 years after Fire 'N Ice and Krux and Acronix have come back to Ninjago. * Main antagonists: Krux and Acronix * Villainous faction: Past Pandemonium * Main Ninja: Extradroid * Episodes: 7+ * Release: Early 2020 Season 17: TBA * Release: '''2020 ''Unknown Beta Ninja Intstallment'' TheFeelingIFeel's (Harumi's) Series - Realms of Death Description Ninjago: Realms of Death is a series where every realm becomes a realm of death, led by the Overlord. It is succeeded by Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu. It takes place in our planet Earth, also known as Ninjago Earth-10000. Seasons [[Destruction of Chen's Island|'Season 1: Destruction to Chen's Island (Pilot)]]'' After a long journey from the realm of Camelot, the Ninja travel to Chen's Island, where they will find yet their worst nightmare: Aspheera and her army teamed up with the Oni to destroy the Ninja. They seek to bring evil upon Ninjago: The ancient dark masters that were told in the legend and prophecy. * Main antagonist(s): Aspheera and the Omega * First US Airdate: June 11, 2019 * Last US Airdate: July 1, 2019 * Villainous faction(s): The Pyro Vipers and the Oni * Episodes: 22 A FANDOM User's Series Seasons [[Season 11: Pyro Invasion|''Season 11: Pyro Invasion]] '''Lego Ninjago '(Subtitled) Pyro Invasion starts off a new preceded arc onto Winter 2020, this separates from Season 10: March of the Oni. Zane is the opening mascot. * Main Antagonist(S): Aspheera and Ice Emperor * Villainous Faction: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Episodes: 17 * Release: December 1st 2019 [[Season 12: The Endless War|''Season 12: The Endless War]] '''Lego Ninjago '(Subtitled) This Starts 1 month after Season 11: Pyro Invasion, Lloyd is the main Character. * Main Antagonist(S): Vengeance '''and Monarch * '''Villainous Faction: '''N/A * '''Episode Count: Movie Special + 17 * Release: '''January 19th 2020 - March 6th 2020 (A Fandom User's Movie Trilogy Series) Films ''Ninjago: The Upcoming Ice Age!'' ''Unknown Installment 2021'' Seasons ''Season 1: Forbidden Attack'' Season 2 TBA ''Season 3: TBT 2022'' Emperor Garmadon's Series Description This takes place on Earth-101, a world where in the Hunted finale, the darkness Garmadon speaks about is not the oni, but it is the villains from Seasons 1 and 2 returning. With the exception of Season 12, every season has the same antagonist and villainous faction as a official Ninjago season. Seasons [[Season 10: Legacy|Season 10: Legacy]] Based on the Ninjago: Legacy sets, the villains from Season 1 and 2 return and the ninja must use the dragon masks to stop them. * '''Main Antagonist: The Overlord * Villainous Faction: Stone Army and Serpentine * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: January 4, 2019 [[Season 11: Rise of the Oni|''Season 11: Rise of the Oni]] Based on Ninjago Season 10: March of the Oni, the Oni are attacking Ninjago and the ninja must defeat them. * '''Main Antagonist:' The Alpha * Villainous Faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 4 * Release: February 2, 2019 [[Season 12: True Darkness|''Season 12: True Darkness]] The Alpha sends the Dark Spinjitzu Master, the first Spinjitzu master's evil brother to Ninjago. * '''Main Antagonist:' The Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: February 18, 2019 [[Jailbreak|''Jailbreak]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have been imprisoned after the Oni and elemental robots have taken Ninjago and the next resistance must free them. * '''Main Antagonists:' The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Release Date: March 15, 2019 [[Season 13:: Into the Realms|''Season 13: Into the Realms]] Based on Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, The Ninja and Elemental Masters have been stranded on the Kingdom of Peace and must find a way out. * '''Main Antagonists:' Aspheera and the Ice Emperor * Villainous Factions: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Focus Ninja: Kai and Zane * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: April 13, 2019 [[Battle of Destruction City|''Battle of Destruction City]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have returned and must find a way to defeat the Oni, elemental robots, and their new creation, the coloss-oni-bot. * '''Main Antagonists:' The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Release Date: May 12, 2019 [[Season 14: Infection|''Season 14: Infection]] Iron Baron has returned and he corrupted the dragon hunters and the dragons and seeks revenge on the ninja. * '''Main Antagonist:' Iron Baron * Villainous Faction: The Infected * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 6 * Release Date: June 12, 2019 Ninjago: Long Before Time (Emperor Garmadon's Prequel Spin-off Series) Description This Spin-Off Prequel Series to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu follows the First Spinjitzu Master as he battles evil from Ninjago's early times. Seasons Pilot: War of the Oni and the Dragon The First Spinjitzu Masters origins, as he battles the Oni and Dragons and chooses sides. * Main Antagonist: '''The Omega * '''Villainous Faction: '''Oni * '''Release Date: '''June 27, 2019 [[Season 1: Wrath of the Overlord|Season 1: Wrath of the Overlord]] * '''Main Antagonist: '''The Overlord * '''Villainous Faction: '''Stone Army * '''Release Date: '''TBA Ultimate Bendy's Series [[Season 11: Secrets of the forbidden Spindzhitsu|Season 11: Secrets of the forbidden Spindzhitsu]] * '''Main antagonist: '''Ice Emperor and Aspheera * '''Villainous faction: '''Ice Samurai and Fire Shakes * '''Focus Ninja: '''Unknown * '''Episodes: '''13 * '''Release: '''2019 [[Season 12: Elemental Fight|Season 12: Elemental Fight]] * '''Main antagonist: '''Lord Garmadon * '''Villainous faction: '''No * '''Focus Ninja: '''No * '''Episodes: '''7 * '''Release: '''2019 [[Season 13: The Sons of the Dark|Season 13: The Sons of the Dark]] * '''Main antagonist: '''Zenrom * '''Villainous faction: '''Sons of dark * '''Focus Ninja: '''No * '''Episodes: '''9 * '''Release: '''2019 [[Season 14: End Game|Season 14: End Game''']] Coming soon. Category:Seasons Category:Civil War Timeline Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Ultimate Bendy's Series